1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking buckle, and more particularly to an improved two-piece locking buckle of relatively simple design which is effective as a releasable locking buckle and capable of withstanding substantial loads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Releasable locking type devices are known in the prior art for use as securing elements with web type belts. In one form of device, a handle is provided with ears which are slotted to receive a movable, knurled locking element around which the webbing is positioned. By applying tension to one leg of the web, the loop is held tight against the knurled surface which is urged into engagement with a portion of the locking element. While this type device operates satisfactorily as a releasable locking element it is objectionable for two principal reasons. First, the expense of knurling the member is substantial as is the expense of assembling the knurled member within the slots provided in the ears.
With the device of the type above described, there is the further objection, especially in the field of cargo handling and restraint that the device may be damaged if accidentally run over by a fork lift truck, a type of equipment frequently used in the handling of cargo, or if a heavy object falls on it.
Another type of locking device used is one in which a knurled member is slotted and moves in a guideway. This type of device, while functioning satisfactorily is somewhat expensive to manufacture due to the knurling and the need to assemble the various pieces into a single structure. This type of device is also subject to damage.
Another type of locking device is referred to as a double D ring. This type of device is known in the prior art but suffers from the disadvantage that it is difficult to handle such double D ring type locking devices especially in the release thereof. Furthermore, these types of devices have the disadvantage that there are limitations on the load carrying ability of such devices.
Accordingly, it can be seen that the provision of an effective, durable releasable locking type buckle which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is made of a minimum number of pieces, and which is essentially flat, offers substantial advantages, particularly for use as a restraining releasable type buckle in cargo handling and restraint.